Precious
by xXxLoveLessVampirexXx
Summary: Not everyone knows who deranged and crazy Akashi Seijuuro is, that is why someone was so going to pay for even thinking of wanting to have his possession. AkaFuri.


.title: Precious

.pairing: yandere!Akashi/Furi

.summary: Not everyone knows who deranged and crazy Akashi Seijuuro is, that is why someone was so going to pay for even thinking of wanting to have his possession.

.warnings: Akashi Seijuuro, violence; a little OOC, Akashi's yandere moment, unbeta-ed/self-edited (so forgive me if there are some errors)

.A/N: Hello, dear readers, this is my first KuroBasu fanfiction, and I just fell in love with the pair AkaFuri lately and I just decided — why the heck don't I just write a fanfic about this oh-so-adorable pair. And so here it is...

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0**

**Precious**

Heavy breaths and the sound of scissors snipping were the only sound echoing in the cold dark room. A man tied into the chair in the middle of the room felt suffocated at the menacing aura of his abductor.

Two men in black suits stand on either side of a shorter man tightly gripping a pair of scissors. They remained immobile as they waited for their master's orders.

"Hey," the cold voice of the shorter male drew the captive's attention back to his current predicament. "Don't ignore me, you know how I really _hate_ being ignored." the shorter male slides the scissor against the man's cheek and it started to bleed.

The man trembled in fear as he finally and reluctantly turned his face to meet the glowering mismatched eyes of Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hey, I asked you a question didn't I?" Akashi's eyes narrowed as he gripped the man's chin forcefully, earning a gasp from the tied man.

"What were you thinking?" Akashi, this time gripped the man's hair and and pulled it back, earning another gasp from the trembling man. His scissors dangerously close against the man's throat.

"What were you planning to do with my Kouki?" Akashi growled. That's right, this man was _his _Kouki's persistent stalker, sending him love letters, _disgusting_ gifts, and even threats that made his poor Kouki scared and cry to him.

That was why Akashi had ordered his father's men (and some of his) to track down this piece of trash that dared to think he was going to have what already belongs to him. The man's face contorted into a scowl.

"Hah! I saw him first you bastard! I saw him first! Furihata Kouki is mine!" the man spit on the redhead's face and one of the two black suited man give the captured stalker a punch in the gut. Akashi glared and swiped the spit from his face before a sadistic grin bloomed on his face. He tightened his grip on the scissor in his hand, raising his hand and buried the scissors on the man's leg. A loud scream escaped from the man as his leg was pierced by the redhead's scissors and it started bleeding profusely.

Akashi laughed at the tortured look on the man's face.

"You don't deserve to look at Kouki, or even breathe the same air as him." Akashi grabbed the man's jaw and turned him to face him. He glared hatefully at the man who now looked absolutely pained and terrified.

"He is mine!" he said with so much force as if to let his word bury itself into the man's brain (if he even had any). "He is mine and mine alone." Akashi let go of the man and wiped his hand before he turned to his other companions.

"Dispose of him." he ordered, ignoring the captured man's scandalized protests. The two men in black suits bowed to him eager to obey their master's command.

"As you wish, Akashi-sama."

Akashi nodded at them before he left the room, the screams of the man falling into deaf ears. But he cared less about that pathetic swine. He had a much more important business to attend to.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Ah, Seijuuro-kun! Welcome home!" Akashi gladly accepted the hug of his precious Kouki when he arrived at their residence.

"I'm back, Kouki." Akashi gave a fond kiss on the brunette's forehead. Kouki smiled at him but Akashi can see he still looked a little troubled. Akashi sighed.

"You do not have to worry, Kouki, that stalker of yours will _never_ bother you again." Akashi reassured the brunette. Kouki sighed and looked relieved.

"So, was he really sent to jail?" he asked. Akashi smiled and wrapped his arms around the brunette and laid his chin on his shoulder. His expression turning into something he never shows to the brunette.

"Don't worry too much Kouki, he will never come back to bother you okay?" Akashi grinned in triumph.

_He'll never set eyes on you again my dear Kouki. And no one ever will._

Kouki returned the redhead's embrace, unaware of his boyfriend's dark thoughts. He sighed in relief and thanked him.

"Okay. Thank you Seijuuro-kun."

_Nobody's going to take you away from me. I'll kill anyone who tries._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_-end. _

* * *

_A/N: And that's it! Yes, I absolutely adore a yandere!Akashi (who wouldn't? Lol), but I think he's a bit OCC here? And an oblivious Kouki is cute too. (oh, Furi-baby you're so cute!). Thank you for reading and tell me what you think of my first AkaFuri/KuroBasu fic.  
_


End file.
